Camping is a popular recreational activity. One way to camp is to use a tent made of fabric, such as nylon for example. A zipper may traverse the opening of a door or a window in the sides of a nylon tent. Such tents can be folded and stowed in very compact bundles that can be easily carried on a backpack.
Some campers may prefer a more substantial housing, so they may choose to employ recreational vehicles (RVs) configured with amenities while camping. Such RVs can provide more comforts, such as beds, running water or even air conditioning. RVs come in various forms, some of which are self-propelled, and others are configured to be towed by another vehicle.
Amenities that provide such comforts often require resources that may be unavailable or in limited supply in many camping locations. For example, many camp sites lack running water and/or electricity. To a limited degree, campers may employ batteries with solar charging.